<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bravest Witch I've Ever Known by CallMeHopeless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627414">The Bravest Witch I've Ever Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless'>CallMeHopeless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus knows two things: <br/>1. She's definitely a girl. <br/>2. She doesn't really want to be called Albus Severus. But a voice that sounds suspiciously like her dad keeps telling her that she was named after two incredibly brave wizards. </p><p>When she doesn't know how to proceed, she wants to ask someone for help. And who better than her Herbology Professor, who according to her Parents, does not quite fit the norm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Wizard Tournament 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bravest Witch I've Ever Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincyclopedia/gifts">lincyclopedia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to the lovely Lin, their enthusiasm, input and idea for this story. And of course for their support in and of my work and by extension me. I really, really appreciate it and I hope that you like this story as much as I do :)</p><p>It is loosely inspired by this post:<br/>https://darthsquidious.tumblr.com/post/177351698815/discworld-headcanons-poplitealqueen<br/>Unfortunately, the OP's account is deactivated, so I couldn't ask for permission but want to give the credit for this great premise!</p><p>Thank you so much to the mods for organizing this. JKR and her words, her hatred make people suffer and people hurt. I want to tell each and every one of my readers and friends that this is a safe place for everyone. Bigotry has no place in the magical world. After all... it's what Harry fought against for 7 years after he was finally able to leave the closet behind him... if only the rich, straight, cis, white woman understood her own books.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Albus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just wanted to tell you that I think you are the most handsome boy at Hogwarts. <br/>I have always thought so. Ever since we came here as first years, I thought you were a nice guy. A boy to have fun with and now, I want to tell you that I am in love with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would you go to the Valentine’s ball with me and be my Boyfriend?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In love,<br/>Lucinda</em>
</p><p>Albus stared at the folded up pink note in her hands and started shivering. Her eyes read the words over and over and each time she reached the word “boy” or “guy”, her insides seemed to become too big for her skin and she felt itchy and trapped all over.</p><p>Boy.</p><p><em>She thinks I am the most handsome boy?</em> Albus thought bitterly and shook her head.</p><p>She crumbled up the paper and pushed it to the bottom of her satchel. She awkwardly fumbled with her fringe to hide her obvious embarrassment. She didn’t even know the girl. Well, maybe she did know her. But she didn’t ever notice her before, which had made it incredibly strange when she just came up to her, giggling, and pressed the pink envelope into her hands.</p><p>She shook her head, trying to gain her composure before Scorpius could catch up with her because that was a conversation she really wasn’t ready to have.</p><p>Because after all,</p><p>“I am not a boy. I’m a girl,” she whispered out loud for the very first time.</p><p>***</p><p>The closer the dreaded Valentine’s day got, the more Albus was stressed. For some reason, this was the year where seemingly the whole Hogwarts student body only had love on their minds and Albus wanted no part of it. Not only because she didn’t fancy being asked out for being a handsome boy, but because she had never fallen in love and because she has no idea why everyone suddenly claimed to love someone.</p><p>She thought it was quite disturbing, really.</p><p>It didn’t help that her best friend Scorpius was set on asking her cousin Rose out.</p><p>“Are you even in love with her?” she asked when they were sitting comfortably in their dorm room after their classes.</p><p>Scorpius shrugged. “Does it matter? Everyone just cares about being seen with someone on Valentine’s day. It’s a social thing, I think. And Rose already knows me and is popular and I think she’s a good choice.”</p><p>He stared at the ceiling as if deep in thought. Then he stretched until his foot reached Albus’ calf and poked it.</p><p>“Anyways, who are you asking out? I heard some girls talking about how cute you are,” he chuckled, “just imagine. When we started school, we were such losers!”</p><p>Albus had to laugh despite herself. “Scorp, we are still bloody losers. You just grew into your cheekbones is all.”</p><p>She put her hands behind her head and smiled contentedly. In moments like this? Where the idea of love and girls asking her out were only an abstract concept and she was just joking and messing about with her best friend in the world? That’s when she felt most authentically herself.</p><p>She thought about if she had to tell Scorpius. Why she really didn’t want to date and especially why she didn’t want girls thinking she was cute… as a boy. Would their friendship still be this easy?</p><p>“Oi!” she shrieked, when suddenly a pillow landed on her, “what was that for?”</p><p>She looked right at Scorpius, who stared right back at her, face stony.</p><p>“You were looking worried again,” he said and then exhaled loudly, “I know you said you don’t want to talk about it. But…”</p><p>He drifted off and ran his hand through his hair. A nervous gesture he’d picked up in their third year.</p><p>“Please just know that I love you and that I will always be here for you, okay?”</p><p>Albus wanted to make a remark. To save herself and to push her inner feelings away. She wanted to tell Scorpius that telling her he loved her sounded ‘kinda gay’ given that they were supposed to be two blokes. She wanted him to roll his eyes and go off about toxic masculinity. But most of all, she wanted to…</p><p>“I love you, too, Scorp.”</p><p>***</p><p>Albus nervously crept around the Greenhouses. She’d seen Professor Longbottom come this way just a few minutes ago and she’s been debating talking to him for a while now.</p><p>Everyone knew that Neville Longbottom, war hero extraordinaire, was different. Different in that he didn’t have a wife or a husband and didn’t want one either. Albus heard her parents talk about it sometimes. In a way that Albus thought they might talk about her, too, someday.</p><p>She remembered her dad asking what will happen when Neville grows old and he doesn’t have any children to take care of him. She remembers her mum replying that Neville will always have them and if it’s their time before him that he will have other friends.</p><p>Because Asexuality does not equal loneliness.</p><p>It was the first time Albus had ever heard the term Asexuality. She looked the term up in her cousin’s mobile phone. That’s when she also found other terms she had never heard before.</p><p>Transgender.</p><p>Was that what she was? If so, why did it feel so foreign in her head and on her lips? If this was what she was, was that bad? Would people resent her for it? Would her parents?</p><p>She thought about relationships that might change by her decision to be honest about herself and she was scared. She wanted to believe that everyone would treat her the same even though she might sport some longer hair and wear a dress once in a while.</p><p>She’d only ever worn a dress once before. In Rose’s bedroom when her cousin was called to the telephone. They were hanging just there and Albus couldn’t help herself. Her verdict was that while she thought she looked unbelievably cute, they weren’t working as an every-day outfit. How was she supposed to play Quidditch in them? Or mess around with her brother James? She could certainly not wrestle him when the dress kept riding up, she’d be distracted!</p><p>But sometimes… maybe for Sunday Dinner at her grandparent’s house, maybe a dress would be nice. Maybe with a fun pattern or pockets. Albus thought she’d quite enjoy a dress with pockets, and –</p><p>“Albus?”</p><p>She was ripped out of her thoughts and immediately blushed.</p><p>“Erm, Professor Longbottom, hi.”</p><p>She had been so lost in her own head that she hadn’t even noticed the door to one of the Greenhouses opening and now she had no idea what to say.</p><p>“Are you all right, Albus?”</p><p>“Yeah, uhm… yeah I was wondering, can I talk to you?”</p><p>Professor Longbottom smiled at her and nodded.</p><p>“Of course. Right now or do you want to talk in my office once I’ve taken care of this baby?”</p><p>He held up a tiny plant with huge purple leaves that sprung from the roots in spirals.</p><p>Albus wasn’t sure she wanted to know what it was for.</p><p>“Uhm, yeah no, your office sounds fine.”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom nodded.</p><p>“I’ll be there in 15 minutes. You can already let yourself in, the password is ‘Succulent’.”</p><p>Albus thanked him and made her way back to the castle and through its corridors. Now that she was talking to him and there was no going back, she started to get nervous. What if he reacted in a way she didn’t want him to react? What if he would think she is weird? What if he tells her parents?</p><p>She tried to calm down before letting herself into the room she’s only been in once before – when she and Scorpius had gotten in trouble for not closing the door of a Greenhouse correctly. What followed was a long and thorough speech about all the plants that were in there that they could’ve killed by letting the cold Scottish air in.</p><p>Albus tried not to think about it when she took a seat in front of the huge mahogany desk in the middle of the room. The chairs were surprisingly plush and she couldn’t help but relax as she sunk into the cushion. Everywhere she looked there were plants. Some she’d seen before – cacti and succulents – and some she had no clue even existed (was that a Dragon fly trap? Why was it eating chocolate from a tiny bowl?). </p><p>True to his word, Professor Longbottom came in exactly 15 minutes later and smiled warmly at her.</p><p>He washed his hands in a small basin to get rid of some leftover plant soil and then took a seat.</p><p>“So, what can I do for you?”</p><p>Albus wondered if he knew what she was about to tell him. He had a look in his eyes that suggested that he knew this wasn’t going to be about the latest Herbology lesson.</p><p>Albus squirmed.</p><p>“Can I ask you something kind of personal?”</p><p>She didn’t dare look into his eye. Out of embarrassment and also out of fear that he would tell her to get lost.</p><p>He leaned back in his chair and breathed in deeply.</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>“My parents said that you don’t want a partner.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“They said that you don’t feel love like that.”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom scratched his head, obviously waiting for her to continue.</p><p>“They said you were asexual. And they said that it was different to what the norm is.”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom chuckled.</p><p>“I think I should have a good and thorough talk with Harry and Ginny about telling my students about my personal life like that.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Albus spluttered, “they kind of talked to each other and I just…”</p><p>“Eavesdropped?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom nodded.</p><p>“Well then… what would you like to ask me? Or was that your question?”</p><p>Albus took a deep breath and made herself look at her teacher.</p><p>“I think I might be different to the norm, too.”</p><p>For a moment, there was silence and Albus didn’t know what to think. Was this really a good idea?</p><p>But then Prof. Longbottom nodded.</p><p>“Well, what do you think is not… normal… about you?”</p><p>“I’m a girl,” Albus said in a rush and could feel her cheeks heating up.</p><p>If Prof. Longbottom was surprised or shocked by her statement, he didn’t show it.</p><p>“I, uh, I’m a girl,” Albus repeated and started playing with a quill that was lying on the desk.</p><p>“It… it hasn’t really come up as a problem until now. But… but now girls ask me out and they tell me I’m a handsome boy and I don’t… I don’t feel comfortable like this anymore.”</p><p>When Albus looked up, she saw that her professor was smiling at her.</p><p>“How long have you felt that you were a girl, Albus?”</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>“Always? I kind of always knew. I didn’t want to say anything to dad because… you know because of the,” she tried to imitate her father, taking on an overly solemn tone, “’I’ve named you after the two greatest wizards I’ve ever known’ thing and… because I thought dresses were incredibly impractical to play with in. And… I just… it never came up but these past years… I’ve been just nervous about it and now I feel like I’ve reached a point where I can’t push my boyish looks away any longer and… where I worry.”</p><p>“What are you worried about?” Prof. Longbottom prompted in a calm voice.</p><p>“I’m worried that people will make fun of me and that James isn’t going to be my brother anymore and that my parents will worry about me like they worry about you and that Scorpius won’t be my friend anymore and that… people will call me names because I’m not… not normal. Because the opposite of normal is weird and I don’t want to be weird.”</p><p>“You just want to be the girl that you are,” Prof. Longbottom summed up, nodding along.</p><p>“Yes,” Albus mumbled and felt like a huge weight has been lifted off her chest. She told someone. She finally told someone. And the world hasn’t ended.</p><p>After a short silence, Prof. Longbottom got up from his chair.</p><p>“Right, see Albus… oh… do you still want me to call you Albus?”</p><p>Albus shrugged.</p><p>“I can’t really have any other name, can I?”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>Albus again tried to take on her dad’s solemn tone, made it just a little more pretentious than she really had to, and just said: “Two of the greatest Wizards of all time!”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom laughed out loud. A full, bodily laugh.</p><p>“Ignore that. Your father has always had a knack for theatrics. And between you and me,” he put a hand around his mouth to imply he was about to tell her a secret, “they weren’t that great anyway.”</p><p>Albus grinned. “Yeah?”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom nodded solemnly.</p><p>“One of them only spoke in riddles and the other was downright creepy, I don’t care what your old man says. So,” his eyes took on a glittering quality, “have you thought about a name you would like to have?”</p><p>Albus swallowed hard. She has a name she loves. A name that feels like her. A name that she thinks could make both her father and herself happy.</p><p>“Winnifred.”</p><p>“Is there a reason or do you just like the sound?”</p><p>Albus’ heart jumped with joy. Not only was she being taken seriously but Prof. Longbottom made her feel seen, he made her feel valid.</p><p>“I thought about great people and well, I love my uncle George. And he always tells me the best stories about Fred. And I am so sad and so sorry that I was never able to meet him and that George lost him because he’s still missing him every day.”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom nodded and Albus felt encouraged to go on.</p><p>“So, when I came up with the name I thought it would be a nice homage. I would still keep an amazing wizard’s name but this one I actually know great things about. I know more than his achievements I know how funny he was and how kind and if he resembles George just a little bit, I am sure I would have loved him.”</p><p>Albus saw Prof. Longbottom discretely wiping at his eyes and she felt a pang of confidence. That this was exactly her, this was exactly what she wanted to do.</p><p>“And besides, I would go by Winnie because one, it sounds super cute, and two it’s not a girly girl’s name. It’s not like Ashley or Lavender. I feel like it’s more me. Because I am a girl but I don’t feel quite that strongly about glitter and make-up and nail vanish.”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom let out a low chuckle.</p><p>When Winnie indicated that she was done explaining by closing her mouth, he just shook his head.</p><p>“Alb- Winnie. That sounds perfect. Absolutely perfect.”</p><p>He was still standing in the middle of the room and looked like he forgot what made him stand up in the first place.</p><p>“Oh yes,” he remembered and went over to his bookshelf.</p><p>After a minute of searching, he pulled a thick volume from his shelf and presented it to Winnie.</p><p>“This is a history of Witches and Wizards who were… not quite fitting the norm. Like us,” he smiled at her and continued, “because people like us have always been here. And they’ve done amazing things, Winnie. And I am sure that you will be one of those people. You will be absolutely amazing.”</p><p>She took the book from him and looked at the cover: <em>Queer Magic: A History.</em></p><p>“Thank you,” she smiled.</p><p>She got out of the chair and walked towards the door. With one hand one the handle and one arm clutching the book, she turned around.</p><p>“Can you… not tell anyone yet, though? I don’t think I’m ready. And… still call me Albus in front of other people?”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom nodded.</p><p>“I promise. And if you ever want to talk about it or if you need help with anything, you know where to find me,” he smiled warmly.</p><p>Winnie smiled back.</p><p>She felt brand new. She felt revived. She felt like she was finally being herself. Even if it was just in front of one person.</p><p>***</p><p>That night, when everyone in her dorm room was sleeping, Winnie pulled out the heavy book from under her pillow. She opened it and read the introduction, her eyes glued to the pages. She was confronted with a lot of names that she knew – that everyone in the Wizarding world knew. Albus Dumbledore, gay. Newt Scamander, asexual. Bathilda Bagshot, transgender. Nymphadora Tonks, non-binary.</p><p>Her eyes flew through the pages but lingered longer on the stories about the trans and non-binary individuals. Especially Bathilda Bagshot’s entry intrigued her. Bagshot was a name that every single magical person knew. Her history book was widely known, read and even on the school syllabus. And she was like her? Like Winnie?</p><p>Shivering with anticipation, Winnie was trying to turn to page number 498. The chapter entitled: <em>Bathilda Bagshot’s side of History</em></p><p>For a moment, she just stared at the picture that accompanied the chapter: Bagshot, smirking and tipping her head to the reader.</p><p>Winnie couldn’t help but grin, before she started to read.</p><p>
  <em>Bathilda Bagshot (supposedly born in the first half of the 19<sup>th</sup> century), is one of the very first documented transgender individuals in Wizarding Britain. Very early on, Bagshot started wearing self-made dresses and accessories, such as her infamous headscarf, necklaces made of oak and volcano stone and high-heeled boots. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She insisted on her pronouns being changed to she/her/hers and urged friends, family and acquaintances to get used to her chosen name “Bathilda”. </em>
</p><p><em>What followed were years of ridicule, which Bagshot always faced with kindness and grace. It was only after she published </em>A History of Magic<em>, which should be but the start of a long successful career as a Historian, that the public started to celebrate her. Her critical views of the horror her great-nephew Gellert Grindelwald unleashed on this country and her sharp wit and righteous opinion made her the most celebrated Historian that Wizarding Britain has ever seen. </em></p><p>A History of Magic<em> is her most famous publication to this day. </em></p><p>
  <em>Prior to her murder (by Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War), she was known to have settled down in Godric Hallows where she was on good terms with her neighbours and had an especially close relationship with the late Lily and James Potter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When asked about them after their gruesome murder in 1981, Bagshot said that the Potters were: “kind and honourable people.  I owe them many years of happiness. I hope the people who are taking care of Harry now know how special he is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bagshot was pronounced dead in 1997, after her dead body was used as a ploy to attack Harry Potter by Lord Voldemort. </em>
</p><p>By the time she was done reading the article, Winnie noticed that her breathing had quickened. She re-read the page over and over. Especially the parts where Bathilda Bagshot was bold and brave enough to be unapologetically herself not only in private but as a famous Historian, in front of the whole world.</p><p>And the passage about the Potters… Winnie wondered if her dad even knew that Bathilda was transgender. Whether he would talk less positively of her if he did. But what effected Winnie the most was the mention of her grandparents and how they were all friends.</p><p>“I owe them many years of happiness,” Winnie silently quoted and felt shivers up and down her arm. Did that mean her grandparents loved her despite being ‘not normal’? Would they love <em>her</em> the same way? Knowing that, tears welled up in Winnies eyes and she pushed the book back underneath her pillow, laying her head on top of it and closing her eyes.</p><p>She couldn’t wait to talk to Professor Longbottom about everything she’d found out.</p><p>***</p><p>“Did you know that Bathilda Bagshot was like me? And that my grandparents were friends with her? Do you think they knew about her being… you know? And do you think they would have accepted me also? And do you think that my dad will feel the same? And did you know that Bathilda Bagshot made her dresses herself and that people were mean to her and that she didn’t care and was still super nice to everyone?”</p><p>“Hello to you, too, Winnie,” Prof. Longbottom stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his student.</p><p>“Hi, sorry.”</p><p>Winnie had been filled with nervous energy all night. She had so many questions, she wanted so many things and suddenly she was wondering if… she could actually have them?</p><p>Naturally, her first thought after breakfast was talking to Professor Longbottom and she was jumping up and down on her heels in front of his office until the tree guarding the door finally permitted her. She simply had no time for niceties. This was important.</p><p>“Yes, I knew. Yes that I also knew. Yes, they were aware. I am certain that your grandparents would absolutely adore you if they were with us right now. Yes, I think your dad will be fine and wasn’t she a fashion icon?” Prof. Longbottom smirked at her while sitting down.</p><p>A house elf appeared and brought them tea.</p><p>“Thank you, Kracher,” Prof. Longbottom said kindly. The elf bowed and disappeared.</p><p>Winnie bobbed her knee up and down nervously. Her grandparents <em>knew</em>. This was a different feeling than the one she’d had the day before. This was nervousness was deep inside of her. It was as if she was nervous about having to keep herself in, having to keep herself hidden. She wanted to set it free. To set herself free.</p><p>“Do you think I should come out?”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom chuckled.</p><p>“I cannot answer that, Winnie. Everyone has a unique feeling as to when the right time and place is to show one’s true self. For me, it wasn’t until I was 23 and already a professor. I knew how I felt when I was your age because not unlike you, I was completely overwhelmed and annoyed by all of this dating and Valentine’s day business. Nowadays I just enjoy the chocolate we get at the dinner feast,” he grinned and her kindly.</p><p>Winnie nodded.</p><p>“Okay, but if I chose to come out… how would… how should I do that?”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom looked thoughtful for a second.</p><p>“Well, there are several ways in which you can do this. Either you start out by telling the people closest to you. I think Scorpius Malfoy and you have a strong bond as far as I know, and of course your parents and your siblings. Then you can branch out and tell more people. Or, you can tell everyone all at once.”</p><p>Winnie sat in silence for a bit. She saw positives and negatives to both solutions. She could ease into it, take it one step at a time or she could…rip the bandage off. However, facing the Great Hall and all its students including her best friend, siblings and cousins all at once made her shiver.</p><p>“Maybe… maybe I’ll do it in stages,” she mumbled and looked at her Professor. She realised that she wanted his approval. She wasn’t quite sure why but she felt absolutely out of her depth and he seemed to understand what she was going through and what she was trying to do.</p><p>He nodded encouragingly at her.</p><p>“Do you want to tell your parents first, or…?”</p><p>Winnie shook her head.</p><p>“I think I might start with Scorpius. Then James, Lily Rose and Hugo and then…” she pulled a face “I guess my parents.”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom chuckled.</p><p>“I think that is a great idea. If you need a place to talk to one or all of them without being disturbed, please feel free to use my office,” he winked.</p><p>Winnie beamed at him.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course. You’ll have privacy here. I can either be here or promise to be gone – whichever you prefer.”</p><p>“I think this is something I have to do alone. But I appreciate the offer so, so much.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Not gonna lie, Albus, I am getting kind of nervous… I mean,” Scorpius chuckled nervously, “it’s almost curfew and you’re leading me through the part of the castle where the professor’s offices are.”</p><p>He gasped.</p><p>“Did we do something wrong? Are we in trouble? Oh no I don’t want to be in trouble. It’s Madame Hooch, isn’t it? Because I didn’t want to get on a broom? I know they are supposedly safe but Albus, do you know how many are injured every year from casually flying on a broom? Over six thousand. And I am not even counting the Quidditch injuries because, Merlin, I do not even want to see that number.”</p><p>Winnie couldn’t help but grin while listening to her friend babble on and on. Scorpius did that when he was anxious. She should have known that nothing would make him more anxious than going to a teacher’s office at night.</p><p>She stopped right in front of Professor Longbottom’s office and instantly, Scorpius stopped babbling.</p><p>“Professor Longbottom?” he asked with a furrowed brow, “but I can’t remember even seeing him, I-“</p><p>He stopped short when Winnie said the password to the room and the door opened for them.</p><p>She strolled inside confidently while Scorpius crept after her.</p><p>“Albus… Albus have you brought me here for… criminal stuff? Because I am going to tell you now I don’t want to be expelled for having been in my professor’s office after hours…”</p><p>“Relax,” Winnie said and sat down in one of the chairs at the desk. Prof. Longbottom must have shoved his around so that the two teenagers could face each other.</p><p>“I have explicit permission to be here. I… I needed to tell you something and I needed it to be private.”</p><p>Scorpius slid into the other chair, eyes wide.</p><p>“Are you hurt? Have you joined a gang? You’re not dying, are you?”</p><p>Winnie chuckled.</p><p>“Nooo,” she nervously fiddled with her hands in her lap.</p><p>“I just… I feel like this is something I should tell you personally because I feel like this is the right time to do this and…”</p><p>Scorpius eyes seemed to grow more and more the quicker Winnie spoke.</p><p>“Albus, breathe, you’re babbling and you’re never babbling. That’s my thing. I am getting really nervous, here.”</p><p>Winnie took a deep breath and lowered her eyes to look at her hands in her lap.</p><p>“I’m not Albus.”</p><p>Confusion spread over Scorpius’ face.</p><p>“Are you polyjuiced as Albus? Who are you?”</p><p>Winnie shook her head.</p><p>“No, Scorpius, see, I am the person you think I am. I am just not… entirely who you think I am. I am actually a girl.”</p><p>When Scorpius didn’t say anything, Albus looked up. The confusion was still evident in her best friend’s face.</p><p>“Scorpius?”</p><p>“You mean like Bathilda Bagshot?”</p><p>Winnie gaped at him.</p><p>“You know about her?”</p><p>“Are you really surprised?”</p><p>Winnie laughed.</p><p>“No. I guess not. But yeah, like her.”</p><p>Scorpius nodded before a smile spread over his face.</p><p>“And you were so nervous about telling me that you started <em>babbling</em>? Really?”</p><p>Winnie hadn’t known what she’d expected but it certainly was a lot more confusion, a lot more explaining than what she was currently experiencing.</p><p>“Come on, man, I didn’t know if you would be chill about it, did I?”</p><p>Scorpius thought about this for a second.</p><p>“I suppose not…” the smile was back on his face in no-time, “so, does that mean you also have a new kick-ass name?”</p><p>“Winnie.”</p><p>“Winnie?”</p><p>“Winnie.”</p><p>“Okay then.”</p><p>And then, Scorpius did something which Winnie never thought would happen. He hugged her.</p><p>“I love you, Winnie,” he mumbled against the side of her head.</p><p>To get rid of the tears that started forming in Winnie’s eyes, she made herself laugh but it came out choked.</p><p>“So what, I’m a girl and we hug now?”</p><p>“You’re my best friend in the world and you just did a very brave thing and yes, that very well means we hug now.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a while.</p><p>When they walked back to their dorm, it was way past curfew and it was pitch black dark outside but Winnie felt so light and bright that she didn’t find it in herself to care.</p><p>***<br/>When she sat her cousins down in front of her in Professor Longbottom’s office, she already felt like she’d had a bit of practice.</p><p>She was still incredibly nervous – this was her family, after all – but she also had a newfound confidence. She knew that she could do this.</p><p>Scorpius had asked her if she wanted him to come along, but just like she did with Prof. Longbottom, she explained that she thought that this was something she would have to do by herself.</p><p>This time, she was standing in front of four chairs, looking at her siblings James and Lily and her cousins Rose and Hugo in turn.</p><p>“So?” Rose prompted, looking slightly annoyed.</p><p>“You pulled me out of my study group, this better be good.”</p><p>Winnie only barely avoided rolling her eyes.</p><p>She realised that Rose being her true annoying self made it actually easier for her to come out with it. So she just…</p><p>“Listen. I am sorry to waste your time but I figured you should hear this from me before you hear it from anyone else. I’m transgender.”</p><p>“You’re what?” Rose asked, scrunching her nose up, “what does that mean? Does that mean you want to date blokes?”</p><p>Before Winnie could reply, James rolled his eyes.</p><p>“It means that Albus was assigned a male gender at birth but has a female gender identity. For someone claiming to read so many books you’re incredibly ignorant.”</p><p>Winnie beamed at her brother, who smiled back carefully.</p><p>“Sooooo,” Rose was now on the edge of her chair and was gaping at Winnie, “you want to be a girl?”</p><p>Winnie sighed.</p><p>“I am a girl.”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>“Always, I suppose. I just… sort of never had the feeling it was the right time for me to tell people. I mean I did mind the wrong pronouns but I was always treated by you lot how I wanted to be treated, because how I acted and am is 100% me. It was only when I was asked to the Valentine’s dance last week that I realised I… don’t want to be seen as a handsome boy by people. It never really was an issue what with nobody coming and telling me I’m a boy to my face but…”</p><p>“Puberty happened and people date now” James nodded and got up as well.</p><p>“Well, for what it’s worth, people will soon be telling you you’re a pretty girl,” he grinned and went to hug Winnie tightly.</p><p>“I’m proud of you,” he told her with a smile and stayed right next to her with his arm thrown over her.</p><p>Rose was still looking on, skeptically, while Lily and Hugo seemed to be incredibly bored by the whole discussion.</p><p>“Does that mean you want to be asked out by boys now?”</p><p>Winnie laughed.</p><p>“I don’t know. Geez, Rose, I am only 15. How should I know about any of that. I’ve not even been in love yet. Give a gal some time, will ya?”</p><p>It took a second, but Rose’s expression changed completely and morphed into pure joy.</p><p>“Does that mean we get to talk nail vanish and make-up and hair tips now?”</p><p>Winnie looked taken aback.</p><p>“I’m not sure I am much of a make-up girl.”</p><p>“Does it mean though that we won’t make fun of each other any more? Wrestle? That stuff?” James piped in with a look of distress on his face.</p><p>“Nah,” Winnie poked him in his side playfully, “I told you, I was acting and being 100% me. I just might have longer hair at one point. And I will find a way to use that as an advantage somehow.”</p><p>James burst out laughing and jostled her against his side.</p><p>“Bring it on, sis.”</p><p>Winnie grinned back before her eyes fell on her sister and younger cousin.</p><p>“What about you guys?” she asked, “Do you think you’ll be fine with it?”</p><p>Lily stopped squirming on her chair and looked at Winnie.</p><p>“Of course I’m fine with it, Winnie. But couldn’t you have sent an Owl? Hugo and me were in the middle of the most intense match of Exploding snap of our lives.”</p><p>Hugo nodded solemnly, “yeah. I am happy I have another girl cousin but I would be happier if my girl cousin let me go back to absolutely destroying my other girl cousin.”</p><p>He shot Lily an intense glare and she just stuck out her tongue in response.</p><p>Winnie laughed.</p><p>“Okay, scram you guys. Have fun,” she told them.</p><p>She’d never seen people leave a room that quickly.</p><p>***</p><p>Even though Winnie wanted to talk to James, Lily, Rose, Hugo and Scorpius on her own, she was incredibly glad when, come winter break, James and Prof. Longbottom promised to be there when she told her parents.</p><p>She was feeling a little nauseous the whole way back and even though she was incredibly happy to see her parents, her nervousness only grew.</p><p>Prof. Longbottom was due to come over the first day back to join family dinner.  Harry and Ginny had tried to invite him for ages and were over the moon that he’d finally accepted. When he walked through the door, he threw Winnie a wink.</p><p>“All right?”</p><p>Winnie nodded.</p><p>They were having roasted vegetables and potatoes for dinner but Winnie could barely eat anything even though it was delicious. She kept glancing between Neville (it was so weird that everyone was calling him Neville, now that he was just a family friend), her parents and James, who also seemed to be on high-alert.</p><p>Prof. Longbottom put his cutlery down.</p><p>“So, Harry, Ginny. Remember when we all went to that LGBTQ+ meeting because you wanted to be,” he made airquotes with his fingers, “included in that part of me?”.</p><p>Harry nodded while shoveling more potatoes in his mouth while Ginny nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Remember what we found out about your parents, Harry?”</p><p>Winnie watched his dad swallow and grin.</p><p>“They were among the most valued donors of the organisation.”</p><p>Prof. Longbottom nodded before smiling at Winnie.</p><p>“Remember what you said when you found that out?”</p><p>Harry blushed a little and chuckled.</p><p>“I said I couldn’t let my parents outshine me and be a better ally to people who are closest to me than I was. Now my picture is higher up than hers,” he finished smugly.</p><p>Winnie gaped at her dad.</p><p>She didn’t know this.</p><p>She’d never heard a single thing about this before.</p><p>She saw her teacher smile encouragingly at her and she took a deep, steadying breath.</p><p>“Dad, mum?” she looked at both of them in turn.</p><p>“There’s actually something I would like to tell you. I have been struggling with this a bit and Professor Longbottom has been helping me figure out how to go on but, uhm, well… I am trans.”</p><p>Both of her parents let their cutlery fall onto their plate and looked at her with soft faces.</p><p>“Oh honey,” Ginny said and reached out to cover Winnie’s hand with hers.</p><p>“Thank you for telling us.”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“What are your pronouns?”</p><p>Winnie laughed.</p><p>“Did you learn that phrase at the meeting Professor Longbottom took you to?”</p><p>Her dad grinned at her.</p><p>“Maybe. But one has to start learning somewhere.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“It’s she, her, hers. I’m a girl.”</p><p>Her mum squeezed her hand again.</p><p>“That’s wonderful,” she said before continuing to eat.</p><p>“Do you know… er, have you chosen a name or… well, what would you like to be called?” her dad asked with a friendly and open expression.</p><p>But Winnie chocked up.</p><p>She couldn’t tell him, could she?</p><p>The phrase <em>two greatest wizards</em> <em>I have ever known</em> floated around in her head.</p><p>She tried to find words.</p><p>“Will you… er… I mean… I wouldn’t be named after… you know… anymore…”</p><p>She was nervous. She stared at her remainder of her vegetables on her plate and hoped that her dad understood.</p><p>She heard a chair scraping and saw her dad kneel next to her in the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Hey,” he said softly.</p><p>She looked at him.</p><p>“You are my daughter. I love you. I just want you to be happy with the name that makes you happy.”</p><p>She took a deep breath again and closed her eyes briefly before looking at her father again.</p><p>“I… I would like to be called Winnifred. Because… well, I think it sounds pretty and… because… Uncle George always told so many brilliant things about uncle Fred and I wish… I wish he was still with us.”</p><p>She watched as her dad’s eyes filled with tears and she chanced a quick look to her mum to see how she would react to the mention of her late brother.</p><p>She had tears running down her face and was smiling at her. At all of them, in turn.</p><p>Harry got up patted Winnie’s head.</p><p>In a choked up tone, he told her:</p><p>“Well, Winnie, you are named after the greatest witch and the greatest wizard I have ever known.”</p><p>Winnie was confused.</p><p>“Who’s the witch?”</p><p>She asked in a low whisper.</p><p>Her dad kissed her on the top of her head and said:</p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>